girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Girl Genius talk:Featured project
As the file for this talk page is no longer in use, discussion should be over on Category_talk:Featured Projects instead. Nominated Projects List * Chronology * Category:Published Work Comments Let's discuss potential featured projects here before putting them up. We could use this talk page to generate a list... -- that old bearded guy 15:27, 16 March 2008 (UTC) I nominate the article on Kaja Foglio as the one that needs the most attention right now. It's an important article and only one step away from the prominent link to Phil Foglio (which is also just a stub) on the main page. If I knew more about her career, I would have filled it in already. (I can't find as much info on her as on Phil online, likely because he's been around longer.) Edit to add: Transylvania Polygnostic University is a link on the main page and is still a very short stub. --mnenyver 16:09, 16 March 2008 (UTC) The project I'm most interested in is the Chronology (although I'm not sure that's the name I want; I'd rather the Timelines Category was named "Chronology"). I'm trying not to get too involved with editing articles that discuss internal events (it's a waste of time) until I have at least that resource in hand. I'm also interested in creating more links into discussions that have taken place on the yahoo group and assimilating information contained in the non-canonical sources (for one, secret blueprints on archive.org). But I don't mind if the Kaja Foglio article is featured for a while. I do have a problem with the featured project column on the Main_Page being too wide, or something (I prefer that pages "work" down, well, even below 800 pixels wide if possible, and it currently seems to require well over 1024). — Zarchne 20:42, 16 March 2008 (UTC) :I wouldn't mind helping reformat the Chronology page and pretty it up. However, I do think that page is going to be more of a long term, ongoing project, not one we can quickly work on and get done. It seems like one of those pages that could end up being one of the "bones" of the wiki, one that will always require additions and revisions. I could also see that branching out into multiple timelines with information presented in different ways (timeline by character?). So for now, my vote for a collaborative project is for something shorter. :Also, I think the reason no one else has touched it so far is because you seem to have a system and a method you want to use, which makes it hard to make changes without feeling like you're knocking over someone's carefully constructed house of cards. :) --mnenyver 14:58, 17 March 2008 (UTC) I'm torn between Kaja Foglio and TPU. On the one hand, Kaja's page needs more work, and it seems gauche to have it so unfinished. But I don't know how to write it, whereas I'm pretty sure I can contribute to the TPU article. (Coat of Arms picture, link to Tom Smith's fight song)-Evaneyreddeman 15:50, 17 March 2008 (UTC) : Well, remember, whichever we don't do first we can do second. : Me, I vote TPU. —Acacia 16:02, 17 March 2008 (UTC) So which one next? Foglios? --mnenyver 21:49, 2 April 2008 (UTC) :That sounds appropriate; they're both quite short. Kaja first, if we're doing it one page at a time; hers is in the most disrepair. -Acacia 21:58, 2 April 2008 (UTC) ::Kaja sounds good to me. "Chronology" is a great project in waiting, but we should probably discuss more thoroughly just what to make of it. -- that old bearded guy 02:29, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Any objection to lumping them both into the same project? -Acacia 02:39, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::: Not at all. It makes sense to do both at once. And yeah, Chronology needs a big discussion. I'm not quite sure what Zarchne is up to with that. --mnenyver 04:34, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::: Any feedback on the articles for Phil Foglio and Kaja Foglio? I still think the articles still need something, even if it's fixing grammar or phrasing or my awful jokes. :P --mnenyver 15:47, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::: I think it would be OK to declare victory and move on. You might link in the Wikipedia articles on these two; unlike other topics covered here, they have good WP articles that can fill in real-world details not covered here. No need to duplicate that content here, however. Otherwise, things look reasonable, and it's time for a new project. (Incidentally, I hope you don't mind that I generally don't contribute on the featured project; I'm a lone wolf by nature and there's lots of other stuff that needs doing...) -- that old bearded guy 16:05, 20 April 2008 (UTC) :::::::Sounds good. :) --mnenyver 03:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC) I nominate Category:Published Work for the next project. It'd be nice to have the book entries all complete and that sort of thing. --mnenyver 03:29, 24 April 2008 (UTC)